Cinderpaw Speaks: The One I Loved and Saved my Life
Chapter 1-Nearly Killed I walked out of camp. I didn’t care if Fireheart said I couldn’t go! I’d go no matter what. I’d get the message and bring it back. Bluestar would be proud of me. And I’d be helping my clan. Who cared if Fireheart forbid me to go there! But my stomach felt tight, and something in my mind kept telling me, “This is a bad idea. You’re disobeying Fireheart!” But I shoved the thought to the back of my mind. As I walked towards the Thunderpath, I couldn’t see Tigerclaw. Then I picked up his scent. I followed it to the edge of the Thunderpath. I looked at it doubtfully. But, I needed to get the message for Bluestar. Suddenly I heard a rumble. As I looked over I saw a monster heading straight towards me. I tried to run, but my feet felt staked to the ground. Was this the end? Then suddenly Fireheart jumped out, grabbed me, and just in time got me off the Thunderpath. But the monster hit his tail, and it bent. I looked over and saw Tigerclaw right over in the bushes. Why had his scent been on the Thunderpath? Then I looked over at Fireheart. He was gasping for breath, and looked like he was in pain. “Cinderpaw! You nearly got Fireheart killed!” Tigerclaw hissed. “I didn’t try to, it’s just that I was trying to find you and” I stammered. “Where is Bluestar!” Tigerclaw growled. “She’s sick with greencough and can’t go out of camp.” I said. “Why did YOU come Cinderpaw?” Tigerclaw growled. “I-I thought I could help.” I stammered. “Well, now look what you’ve done!” Tigerclaw hissed. I was suddenly scared of Tigerclaw. Why had I admired him before? I slowly backed away, then ran into the bushes. Chapter 2-Becoming a Warrior I looked over at the medicine cats den. I had gotten Fireheart hurt. This was all my fault. I looked at myself. Not even a scratch. Fireheart shouldn’t have saved me. I was good for nothing. Fireheart came out of the medicine cats den. He looked good, except his tail was bent and every once and a while his eyes squeezed together in pain. I felt so guilty, so ashamed. Tigerclaw was not someone to admire, he was someone to be scared of. I came into camp, I had just finished my warrior assessment. I watched Fireheart go into Bluestar’s den. I hoped I did well. I had caught a squirrel, 3 mice and a rabbit. “All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!” Bluestar yowled. I ran over. “Brackenpaw, Cinderpaw, come forward.” Bluestar said. “Fireheart, are you satisfied this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?” Bluestar said. “Yes, she is ready.” Fireheart said. “Graystripe, are you satisfied this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?” Bluestar said. “Yes, he is ready.” Graystripe said. “I, Bluestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these 2 apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors, in their turn. Brackenpaw, Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” Bluestar said. “I do.” I said. “I do.” Brackenpaw said. “Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you 2 you’re warrior names. Brackenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brackenfur. Cinderpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cinderpelt. Starclan honors Brackenfur’s kindness and respect, and Starclan honors Cinderpelt’s eagerness and bravery, and we welcome you as full warriors of Thunderclan.” Bluestar said. “Brackenfur! Cinderpelt! Brackenfur! Cinderpelt!” the clan cheered. I looked at Fireheart. I loved him. Chapter 3-Figuring Things Out I loved Fireheart. But he never looked at me the way he did at Sandstorm. He never had that sparkle in his eyes, never had that look of love. I was about ready to give up. He comforted me, but I knew through his eyes, I was still just his apprentice. Maybe one day he’d see me the way he saw Sandstorm. Maybe one day he’d love me. But I could wait. I would always carry my love for him in my heart. But in the meantime, I’d have to just serve my clan and hope that one day, he’d see me as a mate, not an apprentice. Category:Stories for Contests